Sahuagin
Description Most sahuagin feature green coloration, darker along the back and lighter on the belly. Many have dark stripes, bands, or spots, but these tend to fade with age. An adult male sahuagin stands roughly 6 feet tall and weighs about 200 pounds. Sahuagin are the natural enemy of aquatic elves. The two cannot coexist peacefully Wars between them are prolonged, bloody affairs that sometimes interfere with shipping and maritime trade. Sahuagin have an only slightly less vehement hatred for tritons. Sahuagin speak their own language, Sahuagin. Thanks to their high Intelligence scores, most sahuagin also speak two bonus languages, usually Common and Aquan. Combat Sahuagin are savage fighters, asking for and giving no quarter. When swimming, a sahuagin tears with its feet as it strikes with its talons or a weapon. About half of any group of sahuagin are also armed with nets. Abilities Blindsense (Ex) A sahuagin can locate creatures underwater within a 30-foot radius. This ability works only when the sahuagin is underwater. Blood Frenzy Once per day a sahuagin that takes damage in combat can fly into a frenzy in the following round, clawing and biting madly until either it or its opponent is dead. It gains +2 Constitution and +2 Strength, and takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. A sahuagin cannot end its frenzy voluntarily. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +2 melee, damage 1d4+1. A sahuagin also gains two rake attacks when it attacks while swimming. Freshwater Sensitivity (Ex) A sahuagin fully immersed in fresh water must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or become fatigued. Even on a success, it must repeat the save attempt every 10 minutes it remains immersed. Light Blindness (Ex) Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds sahuagin for round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled while operating in bright light. Speak with Sharks (Ex) Sahuagin can communicate telepathically with sharks up to 150 feet away. The communication is limited to fairly simple concepts such as "food," "danger," and "enemy." Sahuagin can use the Handle Animal skill to befriend and train sharks. Water Dependent (Ex) Sahuagin can survive out of the water for 1 hour per 2 points of Constitution (after that, refer to the drowning rules). Skills A sahuagin has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *Underwater, a sahuagin has a +4 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, and Spot checks. *A sahuagin has a +4 racial bonus on Survival and Profession (hunter) checks within 50 miles of its home. *A sahuagin has a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks when working with sharks. Sahuagin Mutants About one in two hundred sahuagin has four arms. Such creatures can make four claw attacks or use extra weapons, in addition to the claw and bite attacks. If a community of aquatic elves is located within 100 miles of a sahuagin community, about one in one hundred sahuagin looks just like an aquatic elf. These creatures, called malenti, have a swim speed of 40 feet, can remain out of water for 1 hour per point of Constitution, and have freshwater sensitivity and light sensitivity (dazzled in bright light). Malenti have no natural attacks. They are otherwise identical with sahuagin. Category:Monsters Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Aquatic Category:CR 2